


Right and Wrong Don't Mean Nothing

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spoilers for 9x23--Do You Believe In Miracles (sort of), omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean always wanted Sam as his mate, but he respected that Sam didn't want him as his alpha, but everything changed when Dean returned to life as demon, now he can't control his desires anymore -he make Sam submit, take his knot and bear his pups (dub/non-con, d/s). I'd like Sam tries to fight with Dean, not simple lay down and show his neck, but eventually he accepts Dean as his mate and learn to be a proper omega, obedient to his demonic alpha.</p><p>Summary: Dean knew the mark would change him. He knew that something bad could come from it. But he didn’t know the extent of the evil, and he never imagined what he would do when the evil infected him. And quite frankly, he just didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right and Wrong Don't Mean Nothing

**Prompt:** Dean always wanted Sam as his mate, but he respected that Sam didn't want him as his alpha, but everything changed when Dean returned to life as demon, now he can't control his desires anymore -he make Sam submit, take his knot and bear his pups (dub/non-con, d/s). I'd like Sam tries to fight with Dean, not simple lay down and show his neck, but eventually he accepts Dean as his mate and learn to be a proper omega, obedient to his demonic alpha.

 **Summary:** Dean knew the mark would change him. He knew that something bad could come from it. But he didn’t know the extent of the evil, and he never imagined what he would do when the evil infected him. And quite frankly, he just didn’t care.

 

When Dean woke up, everything seemed different. He knew right from wrong, good from bad, immoral from moral. But he didn’t care about those things. Now, all Dean thought about was getting what he wanted, whatever it took to achieve it.

Dean knew that it was wrong to have the feelings towards his brother that only mates have. But Dean _knew_ , he knew deep down, that Sam was his mate. Dean was the alpha and there would never be another person for him, beta or omega. Sam didn’t want Dean as his alpha, and he knew it was wrong to push the omega into something he didn’t want. Sam would end up resenting him.

But Dean was a demon now. He knew that it was wrong to want Sam as he did, and it was wrong to force someone to be your mate, especially a sweet omega. Dean wanted Sam. And now there was nothing that would stop him. Sam would be his.

Dean prowled through the bunker in search of his mate-to-be. The quiet sobs from their dining room clued him in.

Dean followed the sound of a little brother’s broken heart and saw Sam at the table. A bottle of whiskey sat open beside him and a full glass was in Sam’s hand. Sam was pretty when he cried.

“Sammy,” Dean murmured. “Don’t cry.”

Sam jumped and his eyes widened when he saw Dean. “But you’re… am I hallucinating? I knew I’ve had too much to drink. Omega’s have a lower tolerance for alcohol, I always knew that-,”

“Shh, my love.” Dean made his way over to Sam and slid into his lap.

“You’re dead,” Sam said. “I saw you die!”

“Do I seem dead to you?” Dean slid his hands up Sam’s arms. “Because I feel very, very alive.”

“How is that possible? You weren’t breathing, your heard stopped-,” Sam took a shaky breath and scrubbed at his eyes.

“Don’t cry, my mate.” Dean nuzzled his neck.

Sam pulled back slightly. “Dean, we’ve been over this. I don’t want an alpha. Not even you. I like being an individual. There’s no alpha to-,”

“Knock you up and treat you like a slave, I know. But I would treat you like a prince. My prince.” Dean meant those words. But princes had loyalty to their country and they had to obey the laws. In this case, a prince omega would have to respect and obey his alpha. It was all about the wording.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Sam smiled gently. “But it’s not happening.”

Dean frowned. It was happening. Sam just didn’t know it yet.

*

Obviously he had to claim Sam. Once he’d knotted Sam, there was no way his sweet little omega could avoid being his mate. And then Sam would be _his_. A darling omega that could see to all of Dean’s needs. But he’d never dream of making Sam his slave. Just… obedient.

Sam would not be thrilled. Dean looked in the mirror, admiring his new eyes. They’d managed to stay human in Sam’s presence, but he couldn’t keep the eyes from Sam forever. Once Sam was his mate, it would hardly matter. Sam would never escape him.

Now there was the small debate about how he was going to go about claiming Sam. Obviously sweet-talking hadn’t worked, and waiting patiently was too exhausting. The next step would be force. Sam wouldn’t take it too well and he might get pretty angry if Dean forced him to take his knot. It might even hurt a little bit. But Dean had been waiting ten years to claim his omega. There was nothing stopping him now. He no longer had to worry about right or wrong. He just got to think about getting his dick inside Sam’s tight, perfect hole. Sam would eventually accept him. After all, Dean was his _brother_. There would always be undying love between them.

Well, maybe. Undying lust. On Dean’s side.

Sam could learn to love Dean. A happy omega was an obedient omega, after all.

Sam spent most of the day watching Dean. He constantly had his eyes on Dean, making sure that he was real and not going to drop dead at any moment. This was going to be _too_ easy.

“Sammy?” Dean sidled up to his brother. “I’ve missed you so much. Maybe we can share a bed tonight?”

Sam sighed happily. “Thank god. I wanted to ask you the same thing.”

Dean guided them to Sam’s bedroom and tucked his baby brother under the covers. “Goodnight.” He wrapped his arm around Sam gently.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Sam breathed. “I was so terrified.”

“It’s okay, baby boy. I’m here now. Just sleep.” Dean ran a hand through Sam’s hair while he devised the best way to make him submit.

*

It went on like this for days. Sam rarely let Dean out of his sights and slept cuddled up to Dean like he was a teddy bear. He couldn’t take it. His dick was hard every moment and he wanted to roll over and fuck Sam into the bed.

Sam trusted him implicitly. Dean thought he should feel bad about taking advantage of Sam’s obviously gentle nature, but the pull of mating was more powerful. And Dean was an impatient man. Or, he supposed, an impatient demon. He snickered to himself.

Sam didn’t sleep in much. He had a thin shirt on sometimes, but mostly it was just his boxers. They were worn down and loose so Dean could pull them off easily. Sam was deep in his REM cycle; he didn’t even stir as Dean peeled off his underwear and discarded them across the room.

God, his omega was beautiful. All tan, defined muscle and a firm, tight ass. Dean took a moment to celebrate Sam’s beauty. He was so lucky to have Sam as his. Everyone would be jealous because Sam was _his_ omega. Dean preened.

He slid off his own underwear and stroked down Sam’s ass, fondling a smooth globe. “So pretty, Sammy,” He whispered.

Sam shifted. “D’n? What’re you doin’?”

“Shh, Sam.” Dean rubbed his back soothingly. “Just relax and let your alpha take care of you.”

He pushed a finger against Sam’s rim and his eyes popped open. “Dean! Stop!”

Dean growled. “I’ve stopped myself for years. I’ve been patient. And I’ve respected your boundaries. But tonight I am finally going to take what belongs to me!” He shoved his finger inside Sam and he howled.

“Dean, please! It hurts, stop it!” Sam begged. “It hurts!”

“Tough. You should have just given it up to me when I asked, Sammy,” Dean hissed.

Sam twisted his head around to meet Dean’s eyes. “What is wrong with y—oh my god. Oh my god, Dean your eyes—you’re a demon!”

Dean didn’t even realize his black eyes had slid out but he didn’t feel ashamed. “That’s right. Crowley knew when he brought me back, I’d be a demon. He probably thought I’d be his puppet, too.” Dean snorted. “As if I’d given into that creep.”

“Get off me!” Sam screamed. “Get off me, you monster!”

“Two hours ago you were begging me to hold you,” Dean mocked. “You felt safe in my arms.” Dean stuffed another finger in his ass. “Get slick, baby, because it’s gonna hurt if you don’t.”

“I can’t!” Sam sobbed. “Please stop this, please! It hurts, it hurts!” Sam thrashed and bucked and Dean was almost thrown off. He slapped Sam’s ass not to gently.

“Stop moving. Or we stop the prep and I shove right in.”

Sam clenched at the pillow. “Stop! Dean! This isn’t you!”

“Oh, but it is. Learn to love the new me, Sammy!” Dean leaned up and kissed behind Sam’s ear. Sam shuddered but it looked like it was half-pleasure. “Like that?” Dean peppered kisses across Sam’s back and his cheeks. They were wet from Sam’s tears and Dean lapped the salty taste away. “Oh, you taste so good.” He reached to bite his claim on Sam’s neck but he scrunched up his shoulders. “That’s okay, love. We’ll get to that later.”

Dean kissed and licked his way down Sam’s back and when he reached his ass, Dean felt it. Sam was wet. His slick was leaking from his ass. Dean 1, Sam 0. He leaned down and inhaled Sam’s scent. He licked his tongue across Sam’s pucker to get the taste and Sam moaned. “Don’t,” Sam mumbled.

“Lies. You like it. You like it because you’re an omega bitch, Sammy. This is what you’re made to do. You’re going to submit to me, your alpha!” Dean yelled.

“You are not my alpha!” Sam shouted back. “You are a monster and I will _kill_ you! I will get my brother back!”

Dean chuckled. “Sammy, you’re just not getting it. I _am_ your brother.”

Sam sobbed and Dean shoved into his brother on a firm thrust. Sam screamed and rolled around to get away from Dean’s dick. It was too late; Dean was already inside. He pinned Sam’s hips down and started to fuck into him. “So warm and tight, Sammy. Such a slut, your ass begs for my big alpha cock.”

“Stop!” Sam cried.

“Submit,” Dean purred. “Submit and I can make this so good for you, love.”

“I am not your _love_!” Sam continued to try and escape from Dean’s thrusts but failed. His slick made the way smooth for Dean’s cock and it felt better than any other bitch he’d fucked. He’d never knotted anyone, of course. He reserved that pleasure just for Sam.

Dean felt his knot swelling. He pushed his length totally inside Sam and twisted his hips around to nudge Sam’s prostate. Sam moaned again and pushed back against Dean. “Submit!”

“Never,” Sam breathed. “Not to you.”

Dean’s knot grew and tied the two brothers, the two lovers, together. Sam punched the pillow and wailed into the soft fabric. “I feel my come filling you up,” Dean said. “I’m going to breed you, Sammy, fill you up with my pups. I can’t wait to see your stomach swell with my liter. I’m going to take such good care of you, love. Just submit. It’s just one, tiny, word.”

Sam didn’t say anything but he tipped his neck back and exposed his jugular. Dean immediately clenched his teeth around it. Sam screeched with pain and Dean felt coppery blood fill his mouth. He pulled away to examine his work. A nice, big bite rested on the omega’s perfect skin. Dean had finally claimed Sam. He was finally his.

“Good, good boy,” Dean crooned. “So sweet, so lovely. Come here my lovely boy.”

Dean’s knot had begun to deflate. He wasn’t going to pull out until it was safely gone. He didn’t want to cause his precious mate any pain. Not when he would have Dean’s pups growing inside him.

When they went to sleep, Dean pulled his mate into his arms. “I’m going to take such good care of you. I love you so much. You’re my perfect omega,” He cooed. “So good for me, so obedient. Right?”  
Sam nodded against Dean’s neck. “My alpha.”

“My omega,” Dean replied. “You’re _mine_. Mine to fuck, mine to love, mine to breed, mine to obey.”

“I’m not a slave,” Sam mumbled.

“Say you’re mine.”

Sam sniffled. “I’m yours.”

“You are. I’m going to take such good care of you,” Dean repeated. “You are my omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
